


sinner

by planetundersiege



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Dom Charlie, Drabble, F/F, Foreplay, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Hell, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: She loved being a sinner.





	sinner

Vaggie whimpered as she felt Charlie’s fingers run over her smooth skin, circling over her breasts, and used her thumbs and fingers to lightly squeeze her nipples, like she had done countless of times before. She knew how to tease her lover, and it showed.

 

She laid back onto the bed, letting the satin sheets touch her naked body, as Charlie was on top of her. She never wanted her to stop, and the moment she felt Charlie kiss her neck, she moaned her name. She was so sensitive, and felt her own hand move downwards. The tension was too much, and she needed to touch herself, Charlie’s teasing was always unbearable, yet almost the best part.

 

It wasn’t often her girlfriend took the dominant role, well, in public atleast. Vaggie was the only one who knew how dominant Charlie really could be, and she loved every second of it.

 

Without being prepared, she felt how Charlie’s sharp teeth sunk into her delicate neck, and an intense pain followed, and quickly got turned into an indescribable pleasure as she moaned her name and clawed her pale back. It was deep enough to draw blood, and as Charlie let go and a metallic scent filled the air, she ran her warm tongue over the bite mark. For Vaggie, that was a true moment of bliss, and she carefully inserted her fingers into herself, quickly trying to hit the right spot.

 

Charlie however, saw what she was doing, and gave Vaggie a husky smile.

 

“Who allowed you to touch yourself? Getting eager, I see.”

 

After speaking, she let out a giggle, that was just so  _ Charlie _ , and Vaggie immediately listened to her, and hesitantly removed her fingers. She would do it Charlie’s way, ever if she knew the wait was a torture. As a sinner, she wanted her desired to be fulfilled more than anything.

 

Charlie leaned closer, before letting her tongue run over one of her nipples in circles, before carefully sucking, and then nibbling it.

 

Vaggie felt so hot, her senses screaming “yes”, so she kept burying her fingers into Charlie’s back. This would take a while, but she could barely contain herself as she waited for the moment Charlie would run her delicate fingers downwards, while kissing every part of her body, making her shiver. She imagined the intense feeling of her tongue running over her clit.

 

Yes, no matter how many times they had done it, she never got less patient, or less bored.

 

She loved being a sinner, especially with Charlie.


End file.
